


Bound Pleasure

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Handcuffs, Ironqrow Smut War, Ironwood has a metal cock, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks that cuffs are meant only for subduing and restraining criminals. Qrow's more than happy to show him that that's not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Ironqrow smut war! [You can read the details about it here.](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com/post/140935022943/anipendragon-thanks-to-agentoakysart-for-the)
> 
> Shout-out to Churro-chie. I originally set out to just write a few lines of smut that might have made you blush. I didn't expect it to turn into this.

“Ya know,” Qrow murmured, “I never would have thought of cuffs as being sexy.”

James rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re not the one in them.”

”You’ve got a point,” Qrow agreed. He moved his hand and chuckled when James arched beneath him.

”Puns?” James gasped. “You can’t be serious.”

”I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Qrow said innocently. “I was simply agreeing with you.” He smiled at James; the smile grew wider when James growled. “Oh, you mean this point?” He stroked up, rubbing his thumb over the top of James’ cock, smearing the precome as he slid his hand back down.

James jerked his arms forward, but the cuffs that bound him to the bed didn’t let him move his arms much. Qrow smirked. “See? Sexy.”

James narrowed his eyes at Qrow. “Careful,” he warned. “You might find yourselves in them next time.”

Qrow shuddered and rocked against James. “I might like that,” he whispered. “Your hands on me,” he twisted his hand and James choked on a gasp. “Nothing I can do to stop you, even if it’s too much.”

He raised his hand up and started licking it clean and James watched, his pupils blown wide. Qrow hummed, ground his hips harder against James, and sucked the tip of his middle finger into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few minutes and then pulled it out with a wet pop. He trailed spit slick fingers down his chest, tracing and pinching his nipples. Qrow’s breathing came harder, and he bucked against James when he dug his nails into his skin and dragged them across his skin. Qrow’s head fell back and he groaned as his nails caught against the edge of his nipples.

James planted his feet and thrust up, trying to get some friction against his aching cock, but Qrow laughed breathlessly and slid back so he was sitting more on James’ lower thighs than he was his hips. “Naughty,” Qrow drawled. He leaned down and licked his way across stomach, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat that trailed across James’ skin. He reached the small patch of silver-gray curls at the base of James’ cock – all that was left after James’ surgeries - and buried his nose into them, sniffing appreciatively. “Why do you always smell so good?” he asked. His tongue darted out to lick at the underside of James’ cock and James’s breath hitched. “Do you know how hard it is for me behave myself around you all the time, knowing that you smell like this?” Qrow licked his way down, spit gleaming on the chrome of James’ dick. “Knowing that I can do _this_ and it only turns you on even more.” He tilted his head and wrapped his mouth around the metal, teeth biting in and James shouted, his arms straining at the cuffs. 

Qrow held his position for a few seconds while James struggled underneath him, then he moved his head up, teeth never letting up and his tongue tracing wet patterns against the metal. James sobbed, his eyes wide and rolling as he arched even more. Qrow reached the top and pulled his head away. He swiped his tongue over the top of James’ cock and then settled back on his heels, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth.

James’ chest heaved; the muscles under his skin flexing and sweat gleaming against his body. “We’re not done yet, Jimbo,” Qrow purred and patted his chest. “We’ve got all night,” he promised. He smiled and scraped his nails down James’ chest. “And we’ve only just started.”

He resettled his weight and then rolled his hips, making James groan; Qrow chuckled and then leaned forward to grab the tube of lube where it rested on the bed next to James. He flicked it open with his thumb and poured a liberal amount on his hand. He rubbed his fingers together to spread the lube and then stroked James slowly, twisting his hand on the upward stroke so that his nails scraped over the top. James moaned brokenly and Qrow smiled. “You ready?” he asked, and James nodded, his mouth slack with want. “Too bad,” Qrow said and lifted his wet fingers off James. James growled low in his throat and yanked his arms. The cuffs rattled against the headboard.

“Nuh uh,” Qrow said delightedly. He placed one hand in the center of James’ chest and leaned into it, holding him down. “Watch,” he whispered. And James watched wide-eyed as Qrow trailed a hand down his chest to wrap around his own cock, stroked it twice slowly and then let go to run his fingers across his hip to his ass.

James couldn’t see what Qrow was doing but he knew, he _knew_ , and when Qrow stuttered out a low moan James almost came right then. But Qrow didn’t notice; his eyes had shut at some point and he had his bottom lip between his teeth as he rocked back into his hand. James could hear the sound of Qrow’s fingers, slick with lube, pushing into himself. Qrow wasn’t as loud as he usually was - too busying concentrating to let loose with the noises that drove James crazy - but he was whimpering softly with each breath and James clung to that, felt himself grow harder and harder until it felt like he would burst, but there was nothing he could do.

Qrow’s hand had relaxed against James’ chest as Qrow leaned in, until he was lying on James’ chest, ass in the air as he fingered himself open. James knew it wouldn’t be as deep as Qrow would like but Qrow didn’t seem to care. He fucked himself with complete abandon, content – or so it seemed – to do nothing else while James watched.

James didn’t know how long Qrow stayed there, but it was long enough for Qrow to huff out a breath of annoyance and sit up to pour more lube on his fingers. James swallowed hard, looking at Qrow’s face. Qrow’s pupils were so wide that the red of his irises was just a thin ring around the black. His lips were red and swollen from where he had been biting them and his cheeks were flushed. Qrow noticed him watching and flashed him a smile, wide and eager, and then he reached behind himself again and groaned.

The angle was different this time; Qrow could reach deeper and James knew the instant that Qrow hit his prostate. Qrow’s hips bucked up, his back bowing and he moan long and loud. He grunted and repeated whatever he had done and his groan grew louder. James gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, wanting desperately to touch, to hold, to feel. But the cuffs held his arms in place and he shifted impatiently.

Qrow was gasping now, each breathless exhale an explosion of sound to James. And then he was pulling at James; one hand, wet with slick, wrapped around his cock and tugged and James shouted. Qrow’s hand felt like it was burning and James thrust up eagerly, wanting more.

Qrow held him steady and guided him to his hole, wet and open and James’ eyes fluttered shut at feeling the hot tightness of Qrow’s body envelop him. Qrow muttered something under his breath and let gravity take over, let it slide him down James’ cock until his ass was nestled securely against James’ groin.

“Ready?” Qrow whispered raggedly and James nodded almost frantically. Qrow leaned down and kissed him, licking and biting at James’ lips until he opened his mouth and Qrow could lick in and taste him. It was then that Qrow decided to move, rolling his hips up and down smoothly, and James almost bit Qrow’s tongue as his head jolted back.

Qrow fucked him slowly, then fast and then slow again, the rhythm never constant. The only thing that stayed the same was Qrow’s sure movements and the way his body undulated against James’, rubbing their skin together in flash points of pleasure before shifting away, only to return seconds later.

James was shaking now and he tried to push himself up into Qrow harder – he wanted Qrow to come _now_ – but Qrow wasn’t having it. He pulled off James the second time he pushed himself up and started fingering himself again, ignoring James’ cock completely. It wasn’t until James was begging, tears pooling in his eyes that Qrow lowered himself back down and fucked James hard, the force rocking James deeper into the bed.

James keened and Qrow smirked and ground his hips harder against James’. He reached up with both hands, uncaring that one was still covered in half-dry lube, and raked them down James’ chest and belly. And he did it again and again until James’ front was covered in red lines and James couldn’t breathe right.

James could feel the end coming; his muscles tightened and the fire in his belly grew stronger and stronger until flames were licking up his spine and tingling down to his toes. Qrow keened and tightened around James and then he was coming, _they were both coming_ , Qrow pulsing his release across James’ stomach and chest while James shuddered deep inside Qrow.

Qrow stayed there for a few moments to catch his breath and then he pulled off James with a tired chuckle. He ran his fingers through the mess of come on James’ stomach and tasted it, humming thoughtfully. Then he scooped up a handful and placed it against James’ mouth. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to. James opened his mouth and his tongue flicked out to lick at the come in Qrow’s hand.

Qrow watched, an excited gleam in his eye, as James licked Qrow’s hand clean. Qrow ran his hand down James’ chest again and, bit by bit, they cleaned James up with naught but hand and tongue. When the last drop was gone, Qrow straddled James and kissed him. “I can taste myself,” he growled into James’ mouth and then he sucked gently on James’ tongue, almost as though he were trying to steal back the taste of himself.

He pulled away abruptly and James let out a surprised sound of protest. “I want to taste you,” Qrow said absently, and James shut up as Qrow trailed down his body to lick at James’ skin and the aching hardness between his legs.

James lifted his hips and Qrow’s long fingers wrapped around him. James shivered, feeling overexposed, but Qrow simply held on, not teasing, more guiding; until Qrow’s mouth reached his hand and Qrow’s lips and tongue and teeth began to trace a pattern across Qrow’s fingers and James’ dick.

James groaned and felt Qrow smirk against the metal. Then the hand was gone and all that was left was Qrow’ mouth on him. And as Qrow sucked and bobbed and swirled his tongue around his cock, James felt himself growing overheated, the fire in his belly reigniting but not yet to the point of erupting.

And when Qrow hollowed his cheeks and sucked, when James shouted hoarsely beneath him, that’s when he felt the finger at his entrance, rubbing back and forth. He sucked in a breath but Qrow was dragging his teeth alongside the metal  of his cock and James felt his stomach clench with anticipation. He lifted his hips, curling them towards his chest, and Qrow let him. He paused long enough to grab some of the pillows scattered across the bed and drag them over, pushing them under James’ upraised hips until he was well-supported. And then the finger in his ass moved, crooking slowly to drag across James’ insides and James shuddered out a rasping sigh.

Qrow placed his mouth back against James’ cock, licked it, and then moved his head down, lapping at the stretch of skin between cock and ass, and James yelped and twisted; Qrow held him in place with his free hand and continued to lick his way back to James’ ass where a second finger had joined the first. He kissed James’ hole and ran his tongue around the edge, felt it flutter frantically.

He fucked into James with both fingers and tongue and James shouted, screamed, jerked, but he was bound by the cuffs and Qrow’s hand and he had lost most of his leverage once Qrow had slid the pillows under his hips.

Qrow laughed, the sound vibrating through his tongue to James’ ass and James groaned. And when Qrow crooked his fingers _just so_ and pressed against James’ prostate James gasped and sobbed and felt himself falling apart. And Qrow just smiled and moved his fingers to fuck into James deeper, hitting James’ prostate every other stroke until James was trembling with the need to come.

Qrow pressed a kissed to James’ hole, licked at the lube that trailed across his skin, then moved his mouth up to swallow James’ cock. James wailed, the pressure of Qrow’s mouth too much for his over sensitized body,  and as Qrow slid his mouth slowly down James’ cock, teeth scraping, he rested his fingers against James’ prostate and pressed _hard._

James screamed and came, a flood of pleasure that whited out his vision and left him gasping, hips jerking weakly into Qrow’s mouth. And Qrow just hummed happily and swallowed, fingers working him through his orgasm until James felt wrung out. It wasn’t until James had relaxed into a boneless puddle against the bed that Qrow pulled away from him. James whined softly but he was too far gone to do anything about it. He heard Qrow chuckle and then the soft jingle of the cuffs as Qrow unlocked his wrists and carefully set his arms down.

They were sore, but nothing James couldn’t handle; they blended with the pleasure floating through his body until his arms didn’t feel sore, just _right_. The bed dipped a little as Qrow lay next to James and James rolled into him blindly. Qrow wrapped his arms around James, flung a leg over his, and pulled him tight against him. “Good?” he asked softly.

James mumbled something under his breath and buried his face against Qrow’s neck. He felt Qrow laugh and then Qrow’s fingers were running through his sweat-soaked hair. “Rest while you can, Jimmy,” he heard Qrow say. “The night is still young and I haven’t finished with you yet.”

James felt a surge of lightning flood down his spine and he shivered in Qrow’s grasp. Qrow gripped him tighter and kissed the top of his head and murmured. “Rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. So James ended up being a lot louder than I expected. But I'm blaming that on the cuffs. Two, I think this was a lot kinkier than my blindfold fic. A loooot kinkier. I kind of love it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
